pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1744 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published Colonial America * John Armstrong, The Art of Preserving Health''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Mather Byles, Poems on Several Occasions, 31 poems written since 1727; he wrote a range of poetic forms in formal, neoclassical verse influenced by Alexander PopeBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * James Logan, Cicero's Cato Major, a verse translation * Jane Turell, Memoirs, a collection of pious poems already published as Reliquiae Turellae together with secular verses (posthumous) United Kingdom ]] * Anonymous, Tommy Thumb's Pretty Song Book, the first extant collection of nursery rhymes * Mark Akenside: ** The Pleasures of the Imagination, a long, didactic, enormously popular poem that remained in print through most of the century (revised 1757)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** An Epistle to Curio, published anonymously in November; "Curio" is William Pulteney, Earl of Bath * John Armstrong, The Art of Preserving Health * Jane Brereton, Poems on Several Occasions, the book states it was published this year, but it may have been published in January 1745, according to The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature * Henry Brooke, see Edward Moore, below * Edward Moore and Henry Brooke, Fables for the Female Sex, published anonymously; Henry Brooke wrote the last three fables * Joseph Warton, Enthusiast; or, The Lover of Nature, published anonymously on March 8 * John Wesley and Charles Wesley, A Collection of Psalms and Hymns * Paul Whitehead, The Gymnasiad; or, Boxing Match ;Biography, criticism, scholarship * Samuel Johnson: ** editor, An Account of the Life of John Philip Barretier, on the late poet, compiled by Johnson from François Baratier's letters; published anonymously ** An Account of the Life of Mr Richard Savage, on the late poet; the first major biography published by Johnson; published anonymously Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * July 19 – Heinrich Christian Boie (died 1806), German author and poet * August 25 – Johann Gottfried Herder (died 1803), German philosopher, poet, and literary critic * November 26 – Karl Siegmund von Seckendorff (1785), German * November 30 – Karl Ludwig von Knebel (died 1834), German poet and translator ;Also: ** Werner Hans Frederik Abrahamson (died 1812), DanishDansk biografisk Lexicon (in Danish), retrieved January 2, 2010 Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 30 – Alexander Pope (born 1688), 56, English poet * September 18 – Lewis Theobald (born 1688), English poet, playwright, translator and editor of Shakespeare ;Also: * James Bramston, English poet (born 1694) * James Miller (born 1706), English playwright, poet and satirist See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * Augustan poetry * Scriblerus Club Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry